It's just a simple plan
by Michiru Kanaizumi
Summary: Luego de un año, surgen...algunos problemas de todo tipo. Algunos tienden a mejorar pero otros...mejor entren y lean
1. Chapter 1

Hiii! Hola a tods los que entran acá a leer esta locura! Mmm...bueno la verdad es que yo no soy la autora de esto nn Yo soy la persona que lo publica ya que Mi-chan no tiene Internet, asi que yo como soy taaan buena persona se lo publico, y me llevo unas pocas lineas con su pleno consentimiento(Pensamientos de Miso: segura que le pediste permiso? O ese no rotundo que escuchaste no era solo tu imaginación?). nnU Ehh…bueno…el punto es que aca esta para que lo disfruten nn

Desde aca en adelante es lo que escribio originalmente Mi-chan. nn Adiós! Dejen reviews

Title: "It's just a Simple Plan"

Author: MichiruMANZANA

Resumen: Solo pasa un añito, y nuestros queridos personajes ya tienen sus propios problemas, y tanto Syusuke junto con su amigo Kawamura hacen un plan para que éstos problemillas se arreglen, pero algunos tienden a solucionarse solos, y otros siguen apareciendo…

DISCLAIMER: Prince of Tennis es el señor que lo creó (se nota que no se me el nombre ô.ò?) y NO MIO ToT. Si fuese mío, cómo sería la serie (creo que se llenaría de imbecilidades mías xDDDD )… Bueno, la cosa es que solo ocupo a los personajes x puro ocio y no con un fin lucrativo… solo los uso para ver que pasa xD.

Esto está dedicado a mi mami ke me adoptó nn Mana-Jr-chan n.n (x lo menos lo primero o.o) y tmb p' la ke me aiuda a publicar esto (no tengo Inet Banda Ancha… NO TENGO Inet T.T ) Aunke quizá ponga algo ne ne… Wah ke importa ¬¬ kon ke no le haga na'l fic…

Comillas " ": Pensamientos (oo ¿Piensan? Sí, o algo parecido con muxo esfuerzo)

Paréntesis redondo ( ): Muchas veces explica acciones de los personajes, o cosas que salen x allí xP.

Paréntesis cuadrado : Acotaciones de yo. NO LAS TOMEN EN CUENTA! (No muxo)

1º Capítulo: Entonces, ¿Qué decides?

Las 08:00 de la mañana. Recién comenzaban las clases en la escuela _Inserte el nombre el que se la sepa_. En el ahora octavo grado, ya todos los alumnos habían llegado, a excepción de…

- Chicos ¿Han visto a Ryoma? –pregunta Sakuno, la chica de las trenzas.

- Nop –le contesta (el enano creído).

- Aaaaaah, mi Ryoma debe de estar practicando para su próximo torneo. ¡¡¡Ánimo Ryoma! ÒwÓ –casi grita la mejor amiga de Sakuno, Tomoka - ¿No es cierto club?

- (Aparece una gran cantidad de niñas con pompones) ¡¡¡Vamos Ryoma, vamos Ryoma! ¡¡¡ADELANTEEE!

- ¡¡Cállense! –y el profesor ya había llegado- ¡A sus puestos, que ya comenzó la clase!

Nada había cambiado. Había pasado un buen tiempo ya desde que Echizen, el nuevo genio (aún detrás de Syusuke) del Seigaku había llegado para cambiarles al grupo el sistema. Pero ningún personaje había mutado su parecer. Ryoma seguía siendo al mismo, calmado, distraído y bastante frío para sus juegos. Momoshiro (o Momo), que ya se había reintegrado, seguía siendo el gran pensador de siempre: comer y dormir ¬¬U. Kaoru aún tenía su grave complejo de serpiente, Sadaharu seguía en su misión de recoger datos para ganarle a su eterno rival… hablando de éste, Tezuka no aparecía en el colegio de hace unas tres semanas… Syusuke tan solo se veía un poco ausente a veces, pero se encontraba bien. A Kikumaru y a Oishi se les veía bastante felices, y el mundo pensaba que era porque por fin habían llegado a ser algo más (se veía algo así)… y a Kawamura, al igual que Tezuka, no se le veía el rastro desde hace varios días…

09:23 de la mañana.

- Profesor, tocan la puerta –dice un alumno random.

- Pasa –le habla éste a la puerta.

Y el chico pasa…

- Miren –grita Tomoka- ¡Es Ryoma!

Era él, que entraba a la sala tranquilamente, y le pasaba un justificativo de atraso al profe.

- Y dime Echizen qué te sucedió esta vez?

- Una ardilla se estaba ahogando en un río, y me gritaba ¡Ayúdame!

SWISSSSSSSSH General del curso.

- Es solo una excusa -o- -hablan con cara de deprimidos los tres enanos.

- Ooh, Ryoma es mi héroe! –gritan Tomoka y el club de fans del chico.

La clase transcurre tranquila (sin contar las risas y cuchicheos sobre la "razón de no llegar" del Echizen. Hasta que más o menos, a las once con quince minutos… entra un tipo a la sala.

- Disculpe profesor (éste interrumpe la clase). Echizen Ryoma, a la cancha de tenis por favor.

- Hai –se levanta y sale de la sala.

- Ayyyy… no entiendo como Echizen puede tener tanta suerte… a él lo sacan de la sala tan solo por ser titular y a nosotros no ToT.

- ¬¬ No te quejes (enano creído). –le susurra (el enano con cabeza de bola) – Aunque tengas más experiencia que nosotros no tienes capacidad.

- ToT Que mala suerte…

- Vamos n.n, que ya estamos en octavo _Me asalta una duda, ¿En Japón a eso se le diría…?_ –intenta animar al de chaqueta verde (el enano con cabeza de vasinica _gomen u.u no se me sus nombres_)- Ahora, con mucha suerte y práctica seremos igual de fuertes que el Señor Momoshiro.

- Ò.Ó ¡¡¡DÉJENSE DE CUCHICHEAR Y COPIEN! –les grita su amable profesor.

- O/O HAI!

Y llega otra vez el silencio a ese salón.

Mientras, en la cancha de tenis, Sumire Ryusaki vigilaba bien a sus alumnos sentada en una banca, pues aún faltaban unos chicos.

- Hey chiquitín –Eiji, el gato de cabello rojo se lanza encima de la cabeza del menor de los titulares a

darle de coscorrones.

- Ò/Ó ¡¡Ah, suéltame Eiji!

- No quiero P –y le sigue coscorroneando.

- Vamos Eiji -.- suéltalo –le dice Oishi. Por cierto, se veía más alto y sus dos mechones junto con su pelo habían crecido un poco más- A Ryoma no parece entretenerle mucho tu juego.

- ¬¬ Es cierto.

- Shhhhhhhhhh… hacen mucho escándalo –pasaba por allí cierto personaje con complejos de serpiente, Kaidoh Kaoru, el cual solo había crecido unos centímetros.

- P Aguafiestas –le grita el pelirrojo ojos de gato, aún dándole coscorrones al pequeñín.

En eso llega Sadaharu, el cual le había crecido un poquito el pelo. Y ahora tenía lentes de sol.

- ■▼■♦ Hola muchachos.

- O.O Vaya Sadaharu –le habla el sub-capitán- lindos lentes.

- ■▼■ Me lo vendió cierta cosa con forma de lobo "y muy caros por cierto". Pero, en fin… ¿Aún no llegan ni Kawamura ni Tezuka?

- u.u "¿Cuándo le habrán costado? Quiero unos T-T" No, otra vez.

- Hmmm… "T-T Me costaron muy caro, aún le debo dinero"

- . Si Kunimitsu sigue faltando, su club de fans se quedará sin ídolo –dice y llega a la vez Syusuke, con su típica sonrisa _la que según yo es diabólica (Le llega un cuaderno) x.x_

-Eso -o- es cierto – dice Syuichiroh.

- ò.ó ¡¡SUÉLTAME!

- O No quiero.

- (Llega el catalogado "Genio sonriente" al lado de Oishi y le dice al oído "No te vayas a poner celoso Syuichiroh ¬w¬")

- QUE NO PASA NADA! Ò.Ó

SWISSSSSSSSH De parte de todos. Se le quedan mirando.

- ô.ô ¿De qué hablas? –le pregunta su "supuesto" novio, el pelirrojo Kikumaru.

- u/u Nada… con permiso –se va corriendo _Y de la nada aparece un acantilado y se cae (le llega a Mi-chan otro cuadernazo) x.x_

- ■-■♦ - le brillan los lentes a cierto personaje.

- . Y ahora qué paso Sadaharu? –le pregunta Syusuke.

- Comprobé mi teoría ■-■♦-le susurra al oído al otro chico – No, no son novios aún, aunque existe un 99,4 de probabilidades de que a Oishi se le declare pronto a Eiji.

- Oh, ya entiendo .… pero tú no distas mucho de lo que te pasa con cierto personaje…

- Jeh ♦-♦, lo tengo todo calculado

- Esa cara da miedo de repente…

Y por fin aparece en escena la profesora Ryusaki.

- Muy bien chicos –se para de su asiento- Practiquen!

- HAI! (X fin Kikumaru suelta a Ryoma)

- Disculpe profesora…

- Lindos lentes Sadaharu n.n

- ■-■ ¿Usted sabe que sucedió con Momoshiro, Tezuka y Kawamura? ■-■

- … Bueno, el padre de Kawamura está muy enfermo, y simplemente, como no podía atender el negocio, Takashi y sus hermanos tienen que cuidar de ello.

- ¿Kawamura ahora tiene un restaurant? (ehem… notemos la diferencia. Tienda de sushi _una cosa toda medio pequeñaja_ a RESTAURANT… oh si que es una gran diferencia) o NO LO SABÍA –se queja Eiji.

- ù.ú Tu eres el que no presta atención.

- ò.ó Y TÚ DE DONDE APARECISTE SYUICHIROH!

- Eso no importa -.-

- COF COF - intenta seguir hablando la entrenadora, todo tipo de charlas se interrumpe y la miran otra vez-… bueno, y con Tezuka… sucede que –sonrisa- tuvo que viajar a inserte una ciudad japonesa quí porque tenía que asistir a la boda de su prima _NO, MENTIRA, fue a Chile a firmar autógrafos 8D (e Inoue Shujiko casi se nos muere)_.

- ¿En serio? –se preguntan todos… bueno, todos a excepción de Kaoru (quien solo miraba al infinito) y Ryoma (quien hacía sonar su raqueta).

- Síp Ù▼Ú…ahora sí, a practicar singles, ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡¡¡SIIIIIII!

- Por cierto, ¿Y Momo Sumirecita?

SWISSSSSSSSH

- … O▼O…

- ¬O¬ Mamushi, ¿Tu no lo has visto? –le pregunta Eiji.

- … Shhhhh… ù/ú Tuvo que retirarse…

- ¿Por?

- … Creo que… fue al dentista… o algo así…

- ♦-♦ - los lentes brishantes de Sadaharu.

- ¿¬¬ Y ahora qué le pasó a ese? – le interroga a la víbora el Echizen.

- Creo que… comió chocolate con piedras…

Todos quedan algo así!!!Ô▼Ó!

- … Por favor xD –habla Sumirecita, medio muerta de la risa- sigamos con el juego…

----------------------------------------------------- AL TERMINAR ----------------------------------------------------

Bien, pueden irse!

Ya en el camarín…

- . Syuichiroh!

- ô.ô ¿Qué sucede Eiji?

- ¿Me acompañas a ver a Kawamura?

- ¬¬ Seguro que solo quieres comer en el restaurant nuevo -.-

- ToT ¿Acaso soy tan predecible?

- Uhu u.u

- … Pero me acompañarás ¿No? ♦w♦ -el pelirrojo se cuelga del brazo de Oishi, mientras éste se cambiaba la polera, haciéndolo sonrojarse furiosamente, y enredarse en la ropa al pobre chico.

- O/O De acuerdo, ya, pero suéltame!

- ♦o♦ Y tú chiquitín, ¿Me acompañarás?

- ¿Eh? –el "chiquitín" no entendió nada de lo que le había preguntado Eiji, estaba muy distraído mirando el techo- ¿De qué me hablas?

- … -o- olvídalo. ¿Y tú Syusuke?

- . Oh bueno, los acompaño –él ya estaba listo- No tengo nada que hacer.

- Syusuke ■-■ ¿No te vas a quedar a entrenar? –entra Inui Sadaharu al camarín, y parecía haber escuchado todo.

- No, Sumirecita tiene que salir, así que no, pero… -el genio sonriente _diabólico_ le lanza una mirada cómplice- ¿Y tú?

- ♦-♦ (Sadaharu se arregla los lentes y le brillan) Sí, tengo… asuntos pendientes.

- Bueno, entonces nos vamos O -Eiji toma de la mano a Syuichiroh y lo saca a rastras (a todo esto, ya había terminado)

-… Sadaharu –el Echizen por fin se digna a hablar.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Kaoru también se queda a entrenar?

- ♦-♦ Síp.

- Hn – sonríe de manera… algo así como que ya sabe lo que sucederá- entiendo. Muy bien –se levanta, pues ya se había cambiado- Adiós –se va.

- Wow –habla Syusuke- a Ryoma se le ve muy animado n.n –sale del camarín.

- ♦-♦ Podría ser…

Al momento en que tanto Syuchirou, Eiji y Syusuke salieron de la escuela, se encuentran a Kaidoh Kaoru, el cual, como única despedida, les hace un siseo, mientras entraba al colegio otra vez (había salido a comprarse un juguito)…

_Desde aquí narraré 2 historias casi al mismo tiempo_

Después de todo, el nuevo restaurant de los Kawamura no quedaba tan lejos. No habían caminado ni quince minutos, y…

- . Miren, allí es.

En efecto, era un restaurant bastante bonito y muy bien cuidado (era sorprendente por tener a tal hijo que cuando tomaba una raqueta se enloquecía…).

- Entremos O! –y Eiji entra corriendo, dejando tanto a Syuichiroh como a Syusuke solos.

En el momento en que la mano derecha del capitán (si no se entiende Oishi) iba a entrar, su acompañante lo toma del hombro.

- Syuichiroh, ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

- Ô/Ô –todo rojo, se da vuelta a ver a Fuji.

- Mhm, cuándo… le dirás lo que te pasa a Eiji?

- Yo -/-…

- Creo que… te daré solo 3 semanas –sonríe- tiempo suficiente ¿No? –y Syusuke entra al local.

- "… De acuerdo, acepto" –piensa el aludido, también entrando al local, y encontrándose con un Eiji y Syusuke muy sorprendidos…

El colegio _Inserte el nombre el que se lo sepa_, a esas horas, siempre se veía vacío, e excepción de las canchas, en las cuales siempre se podía ver a alguno de los integrantes del Seigaku entrenando un poco más de lo debido. Esta vez no era la excepción… Kaidoh Kaoru, o "Mamushi", como se apodaba, trotaba por una enésima vez por alrededor del colegio, mientras otro chico, Inui Sadaharu, le tomaba el tiempo. Pues obviamente, si el otro chico no cumplía su recorrido en menos de cinco minutos, se iba a ganar un vaso de… ¡El nuevisisísimo jugo de Sadaharu! ¡Nutritivamente asqueroso para la salud!

Un poco de rato después…

- (Ahora sí cambió sus lentes a unos más normales) Muy bien (aprieta un botón de su cronómetro) Terminamos.

La serpiente cae agotada en el suelo, calculando: Si había trotado durante más o menos una hora y cinco minutos, y si tenía que trotar aproximadamente unos diez kilómetros, eso significaba que… había trotado DEMASIADO.

- Hn, ▼ al parecer te has vuelto mucho más rápido. Mira –le muestra su cronómetro, y éste decía que, según los datos, su velocidad había aumentado en un… 2,8 (parece poco, pero en un partido igual sirve…)

- (Jadeos)… Bien… Me iré a duchar –y se dirige al camarín.

- ¿Qué les sucede? –Oishi miraba a los chicos, de los cuales Eiji tenía cara de espanto y Syusuke tenía cara de seriedad.

- Syuichiroh… fíjate bien –le dice Eiji.

Lo que veían en ese momento, era a más o menos cuatro niños (tres ♂ y una ♀). La niña era igual en pelo y ojos a Kawamura, pero parecía tener unos diez, y hacía tanto de limpiamesas como de mesera. Y los tres niños eran trillizos, de ojos como los de la chica y pelo negro. Al parecer para reconocerse cada uno tenía peinados diferentes. Éstos ayudaban a pedir las órdenes de los clientes y a llevar gente a las mesas vacías (o sea atender…). Y todos ellos eran MUY rápidos (apenas terminaban algo empezaban otra cosa). Habían unos cuantos ayudantes que llevaban la comida, otros que cocinaban, y Takashi atendía el mesón principal… y le daba órdenes a los cocineros como si tuviese una raqueta en la mano…

- Ò▼Ó ¡¡ UN PLATO DE PAPAS FRITAS _-.-UUU no se me ocurrió nada más_ A LA MESA CINCO!

De atrás se escucha un ¡¡HAI!

Y volviendo a los otros tres…

- n.nUU Vaya, nunca pensé que a Kawamura le iría tan bien –habla Syuichiroh.

- Mira Syuichiroh o.o –le habla su "amigo" con ojos de gato- esos enanos ¿Son los hermanos de Kawamura?

- . ¿Acaso no se nota? –dice Syusuke, hasta que un "algo" le toma de la manga pidiendo atención- ¿Eh?

- Ehem… -era uno de los trillizos, el cual tenía de diferencia de sus hermanos, además de la ropa, unos dreadlocks. Debía de tener unos trece años- Disculpen señoritos, ¿Quieren que les tome la orden? non.

- (Fuji le sonríe y le pregunta) ¿Podemos hablar con Kawamura Takashi?

- ¿Lo conoces?… Espera (se golpea la cabeza)… Syusuke-san?

- Uhu .

- ¡¡¡ME HUBIESES ACORDADO! (Soy muy olvidadizo P) VEN –Lo toma de la manga, y se da cuenta de los otros dos- Ahum… me presento (hace una reverencia). Soy Kawamura Mine para mí me es probable que Kawamura sea el apellido, hago de todo en esta casa P. Síganme –y se va directo al mesón principal, seguido por los recién llegados.

Al llegar a la barra, se encuentran a Takashi con un mesero, limpiando fervientemente el mesón.

- OIE TAKA-CHAN! (Señala a los chicos) Estos tíos te buscan n.n –y se va a seguir trabajando.

- ¿Eh? Ô.ò (no se había dado cuenta de que los demás estaban allí)

Per antes de que se pudiese dar cuenta de la presencia de sus compañeros, Eiji ya se había subido y sentado en el mesón, a vista de los clientes que necesitaban recepción.

- O Hola Taka-chan! O.O Vaya, tienes mucha clientela ¿Eh?

- Ho… Hola Eiji-chan nonUU

- ¬¬ Vamos, ya bájate que le ensucias la mesa –aquí Syuichiroh lo saca de la mesa.

- "Y vino con su novio" UUU

- Hola Kawamura . -le habla Syusuke.

- Oh… . Hola Syu-chan! Hola Syui-chan. Díganme ¿Porqué vienen?

Y aparece la niña hermana de Kawamura (o algo así por el parecido) le habla…

- ¡Taka-chan! Hay otro pedido de Sashimi en la mesa ocho… Ô.Ô ¿Y éstos quiénes son? Sé que está Syusuke-san, pero los demás ó.ò… -para la sorpresa de los demás, esta chiquilla era bastante parada, muy al contrario de su hermano (cuando no tenía la raqueta)

- Ritsuko ¿No estás siendo muy descortés? –le habla su hermano pacíficamente- Ellos son mis amigos del club de tenis del colegio.

- ¿¿¡¡EN SERIO SON ELLOS? –grita Kawamura Ritsuko, con ojos de estrella- ♦▼♦ Por favor quédense, que el local cerrará pronto –comienza a agitar sus manos emocionada- ¡TAKA-CHAN!

Como Takashi conocía demasiado bien a su hermanita, esa actitud le denotaba que ella se quería encargar de todo mientras él…

- òwó ¡¡¡TU LES CONVENCERÁS PARA QUE SE QUEDEN!

En las caras de los titulares de Seigaku se notaba un profundo desconcierto (Ô▼Ó?), en la del aludido una de casi absoluta sumisión (-.-UUU), y en las mesas de los clientes se escuchaba el cuchicheo de lo escandaloso que era esa meserita.

Después de correr por más de una hora y algo más, sin contar el tiempo de las flexiones y cosas por el estilo, el agua de la ducha se sentía como un perfecto renovador de energía. Sí, de solo sentir el agua caer por su piel, de inmediato le levantaba el ánimo… eso pensaba Kaoru; pero no sospechaba que mientras se duchaba tranquilamente, una mirada escondida tras sus lentes cuadrados se relamía de solo pensar que su plan estaba saliendo con tan solo un 0,001 de fallas…

- ¿Takashi, quiénes vinieron?

Mientras la pequeña Kawamura Ritsuko, ayudada por Mine (el de los dreadlocks), Kisa (con una cola) y Tetsu (de pelo largo y liso que le llegaba hasta los hombros) atendía al público de ese lugar; el mayor de los hermanos, Kawamura Takashi, le contaba a sus amigos, Syuichiroh, Eiji y Syusuke, el cómo su padre había ganado el dinero suficiente para hacer un restaurant más grande (al parecer una apuesta…).

Kikumaru asentía mientras comía pedazos de sushi, Oishi había ido a buscar el baño, y Fuji (que ya lo sabía todo) solo sonreía.

Todo esto hasta que apareció el dueño del local y padre de Kawamura de una habitación, levantado pero en bata. Y éste los interrumpe.

- Ehhhh… n.nUUU unos amigos papá _¿Cómo se decía papá en japonés?_ ¿¿¿Pero no deberías de estar acostado? (comienza a empujar a su padre hacia la pieza de éste)

- NO, QUIERO LEVANTARMEEEEEE!

- Me esperan un poco chicos OUUU? -hace entrar a su padre (que berreaba como bebé) a la fuerza, y los dos entran a la habitación, dejando solos al feliz pelirrojo (que tenía mucha hambre) y a Fuji, el cual no hablaba mucho. Pero ahora, éste rompe el silencio…

- ¿Eiji?

- ¿¿Huh? –intenta hablar con la boca llena de sushi.

- … . No, nada ¿No tienes sushi con wasabi?

- Ehem GULP -traga- Sip, toma –se los pasa, los que Syusuke recibe feliz.

- "Espero que el plan le funcione a Sadaharu…"

Realmente, no lo lograba entender. No comprendía como su familia lo pudo haber obligado a ir al matrimonio de su prima ò.ó

Ahora solo faltaba que lo llevaran a Chile a firmar autógrafos _¿Pero no fue eso lo que hizo ó.ò?_

Pero bueno, ya había llegado. Ahora SÍ se dedicaría al tenis profesionalmente, y ya tenía en mente el con quién empezar a practicar…

- Bien, ¡Ya terminamos!

- Gghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg….

- Bueno Momoshiro-san, se que quizá no pueda hablar debido a la fuerte anestesia que le pusimos, pero le arreglamos su diente, aunque tendrá que venir mañana a que se lo enderecemos non.

- Gghghgh?

- Y además, sus padres efectuaron una demanda contra la fábrica del chocolate, así que quédese tranquilo.

- U▼U "Eso espero"

Ya era hora e irse. Kaidoh ya tenía arregladas sus cosas y se encontraba saliendo de los vestidores, hasta que ve a Sadaharu apoyado en la pared del camarín, leyendo nuevamente sus datos o algo parecido. Bueno, Kaoru hace caso omiso de éste y sigue caminando, hasta que…

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? –el apodado Dr. Frankestein se acerca firmemente a la víbora, mientras que a la vez se quita los lentes, dejando al descubierto unos ojos muy penetrantes; azules y fríos como el hielo. Lo suficientemente paralizantes hasta para Kaidoh, el que al mirar ESOS ojos, se queda estático en su lugar.

- ¿Sa… da… haru? "¿Y ahora qué?"

- No te muevas, Kaoru-**chan **(se remarca, pues se lo dijo en su oído), que no te pasará mucho –éste se acerca a la serpiente, lo toma de los hombros y le lame los labios seductoramente.

- O/O

- Pero **ESTO **no me basta –Inui se separa levemente del otro para verle la cara, completamente roja y con los ojos sumamente abiertos- Hnnn (se pone los lentes otra vez). ¿No te sientes bien? –sonrisa medio rara- Creo que te llevaré al camarín. ¿Te parece? –comienza a empujar al chico, y la víbora no opone resistencia alguna…

Solo hasta que se vio recostado en la puerta del camarín (obviamente ya cerrado), se vio obligado a preguntar, más por inercia que por otra cosa, el típico y estúpido: ¿Qué vas… a hacerme?. Pues era algo claro, Sadaharu solo quería hacerse de él, sin su consentimiento…

-Oh, te creía más inteligente Kaoru-**chan** –le responde el Inui, mientras ya le desabrochaba su chamarra- ¿O es que acaso no se nota?

-Su… suéltame –le tartamudea la víbora, claramente nerviosa y… ¿Asustada? O algo parecido (no quería hacer su miedo visible)

-♦ Te soltaré cuando –le quita la chamarra de colegio, y con el índice le roza el cuello-… compruebe que mi entrenamiento funciona a la perfección –sonrisa entre pervertida y maléfica.

Sadaharu aprovecha de cerrar con llave la puerta mientras besaba el lugar marcado con el dedo, y Mamushi no sabía si responderle o no. Bueno, no negaba que el sentimiento le gustaba, pero nunca se había imaginado en esas cosas con ÉL… aunque bueno, tal vez sí, pero ò.ó ¡ESE NO ERA EL PUNTO!

Definitivamente dejó de pensar cuando sintió que estaba en el suelo, ya sin pantalones y sin camisa de colegio, y con Inui por encima de él, también casi sin ropa (por alguna extraña razón… imagínensela ustedes mentes santas P), lamiéndole el torso despreocupadamente. Una de sus manos le sacaba lo último que le quedaba de ropa y la otra lo sujetaba impidiéndole que se fuera.

- ¿Aún quieres que te deje?

- … no.

Se encontraba prácticamente ECHADO en su cama. Con Karupin al lado suyo.

Bah, que aburrido había sido ese día. Lo había resumido así: Mientras ese enano creído le fanfarroneaba a los otros dos de su estirpe (o sea, enanos), yo le enseñaba algunos movimientos (saques, voleas y cosas así) a la nieta de la entrenadora _tan solo porque ella se lo había pedido casi de rodillas xP_. Ni Momo mi Tezuka fueron, Tomoka y su club me hacían barra, tampoco fue Kawamura _el cual lo entretenía mucho cuando_ _tenía una raqueta la mano…_, en etc, etc… El día había sido todo un fiasco. Ahora pensaré de verdad si considerar lo que me habla mi padre… ¿Qué decía? "Búscate una novia" o algo así… Aunque realmente, mejor que tener una novia, era pedirle ayuda al entrenador Tezuka para por fin ganarle a su padre.

Sip, mejor esperar un poco más, hasta que Kunimitsu volviera, así me podré entretener de nuevo…

En el camarín, dos cuerpos disfrutaban del cómo se sentía el tener sus cuerpos unidos. Al parecer Sadaharu había planeado todo desde hace un buen tiempo, pues en el resto del colegio no había nadie… Y ahora, hablando de ellos…

_Bueno, de aquí escribiré un algo parecido parecido a un Lemon, no creo que muy fuerte, pero si hay gente a la cual no le gusta esto (corre Shu, corre P) puede saltarse esta parte tranquilamente. Mi avisa cuando terminar_

- Mmm… Kaoru… ¿Acaso esta es tu primera vez? –le pregunta Inui, quien mientas hablaba se hacía sentir en el interior del otro.

- Aaah… -no contestó, pues le dolía mucho- duele… Dios, como… hmmmm… como duele (gemidos).

Se encontraban en el suelo, la cabeza de Kaoru se apoyaba en un bolso del suelo. Sus manos rasgaban fuertemente la espalda del otro (ehem…), mientras éste, además de simplemente "clavarlo", jugueteaba con su lengua, bajado desde el cuello a la espalda, recorriendo caminos poco conocidos. Desde hacia no mucho rato estaban así, hasta que el Mamushi no soporta la deliciosa carga de placer y dolor mezclados, y llega al momento cúlmine, siendo seguido por Sadaharu al poco rato…

La víbora se deja caer, junto al Inui a su lado. Éste mira su reloj, las siete con cuarenta y nueve (7:49). Temprano aún.

- Kaoru… aún no me respondes.

- Shhhhhhh -/- (le sisea éste, rojo)

- Ja, lo tomaré como un sí.

Pasa un leve rato…

- Inui… ¿Estás muy cansado?

- No ¿Por? "-.- Esto no es nada"

- Entonces –se le pone encima- creo que es mi turno.

Kaoru comienza a besar posesivamente los labios del Inui, una de sus manos apoyaba su peso, ya la otra la usaba para otras cosas.

- Ah Kaoru… que rápido hmmm aprendes.

- Creo que… tengo un buen ojo.

_LO CORTÉ! (Mi-chan acepta sus golpes, patadas, misiles, todo tipo de llaves, etc… aunq' preferiría que me lanzaran chocolate o Coca-Cola_

- CERRAMOS, POR FAVOR RETÍRENSE!

La gente del local ya comenzaba a irse, aunque habían cerrado un poco más temprano de lo normal. No podían dejarle el trabajo a niños de quince (o dieciséis), trece y diez, sin contar los ayudantes, que no eran muchos.

- ¡¡Que tengan un buen día! –Se despedían cordialmente de los clientes los trillizos.

Más adentro del local…

- Uf -o- Estoy muerto –Kawamura sale de la pieza de su padre y se sienta en el piso, apoyado en la puerta.

- Kawamura –le habla Syusuke preocupado, el cual lo ayuda a pararse -, estás muy cansado, no queremos incomodarte.

- nn Mejor nos vamos, no… ¬▼¬ Eiji?

Hablando del rey de Roma, éste se encontraba muy feliz presumiéndole a la hermana de Taka-chan, la cual (además de tragárselo todo) lo miraba embelesada (babosa).

- ¬¬.

- ¬¬.

- OUUU No… no se preocupen chicos, no me incomodan –bueno, ya saben quién es -. En serio que no me incomodan… Si quieren les preparo algo más… -y se dirige a la cocina.

- Pero… -Oishi le estira la mano para detenerlo, hasta que se ve interrumpido por Fuji.

- No creo que lo logres detener Syui-chan. Mejor déjalo "que después de eso me encargo yo" .

- … Bueno, eso creo.

TIIIT

TIIIT

TIII… ¿Hola? –se escucha al teléfono

- Hn… ¿Ryoma? –habla cierto personaje desde su casa.

- ¿Eh? ¿Momoshiro?

- Acertaste!

- ¿Cómo supiste mi número? –la voz del Echizen se escuchaba extrañada.

- ò/ó ESO NO IMPORTA!

- Para qué llamas…

- Bueno, yo quería que le expliques las razones a la profesora Sumire de por qué falté hoy día y mañana también n.n

- ¿Por?

- Etto… u-u otro día te digo.

- Te rompiste un diente ¬▼¬.

- QUE CÓMO LO…

- ¿¿Te lo arreglaron? ¬▼¬?

- Ò/▼/ó Yo… U/U Síp, pero igual falta un poco, así que por eso faltaré.

- Está bien, adiós –del otro lado se cuelga el teléfono.

- NO, ESPERA…

TIT TIT TIT

TIT TIT TIT

TIT TIT TIT -Momo también cuelga.

Mientras el Inui se encargaba de recorrer la (ahora muy) esbelta figura de Kaoru, éste hacía caminos húmedos por el pecho de (ehem… ¿Su uke sería la palabra?) el que anteriormente había estado arriba, hasta llegar a su sexo erguido. Para sorpresa y felicidad del Dr. Frankestein, Mamushi casi se lo devora (no especificaré) entre lamidas y mordidas.

- OHH! Que… hmm… bien se siente –habla, sin decir nada a la vez.

- Hn… ¿Dijiste algo? –le habla cierta persona, la cual se sacó lo que tenía en la boca.

- Ah, no –Sadaharu hace que Kaidoh siga en lo suyo (Y Kaoru obedece todo rojo) usando sus manos. –Tú sigue ò.ó… oh sí, sigue así.

Siguieron unos minutos así, pero solo unos minutos, pues Kaoru ya había torturado bastante el sexo del otro, pero éste no quería terminar tan rápido, así que se lo saca de encima y le comienza a dar instrucciones.

- (Jadeos) Bien Kaoru, estás mejorando.

- (Rojo) o/o ¿…Crees eso?

- Sí, pero creo que ya deberías de empezar a (hace un gesto pervertido con la mano) ¿No crees?

- O/O

- Vamos, sé bueno –Sadaharu se levanta un poquito y le toma la cara a la víbora, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos- Quiero que me hagas disfrutar, mi Kaoru – le lame de nuevo la comisura de los labios, y Mamushi, extasiado, comienza a seguir lo que había planeado…

En una clara seña, o sea diciendo con los ojos "vamos, apúrate", Inui se da la vuelta, para que Kaidoh pudiese seguir su trabajo. Comenzó lentamente, casi temeroso, pero sin ninguna clase de ayuda (entiéndase por dedos o lubricante _vaselina_)

- Aaaggghhh… kuso Kaoru, no… ¿No pudiste haberme… tan solo… preparado ahhh un poco? (jadeos)

- Eh… (jadeos) era eso o el mango de la raqueta de tenis.

- ¿Y por qué… no lo intentaste?

- Ò/Ó HAZLO TÚ! –le dice haciendo un movimiento brusco que lo introduce completamente en el cuerpo del otro.

Pasan unos segundos…

- ¿Kaoru?

- … ¬/¬ ¿Qué?

- No crees que deberías empezar a moverte?

- Shhhhh… (todo rojo)

Y así con Mamushi como seme, comenzaron a casi repetir lo ocurrodo tan solo hace unos instantes, pero ahora con los papeles invertidos. Ahora el Inui usaba sus manitos para masturbar su propio miembro. Pasó un buen rato (mientras Sadaharu le enseñaba al otro diferentes poses xP), hasta que nuestro Kaidoh no soporta más y se hace sentir dentro del otro, rendido, seguido por ya saben quién. Se quedan en el suelo, y Sadaharu ve otra vez su reloj: aproximadamente diez minutos para las diez (9:53)

- Sadaharu…

- Mh?

- ¿Tu me amas? –la pregunta del millón- ¬¬ ¿O acaso es solo por que te dio ganas?

- Mmmm –piensa un poco- espera un poco y te digo –un poco dificultado, se levanta del suelo y busca en su bolso un "algo" que la víbora no alcanzó a ver- Cierra los ojos.

- (Los cierra, y ese algo le llega a la boca, era el… ehem… delicioso "Fuerza de Oro Super Renovado de Sadaharu") Ggggggg –hace gárgaras con los ojos así:

- Oh, sí te ves tan lindo –le da un beso- Siempre quise saber cómo sabría esto de tus labios –el otro se cae- Me voy a duchar.

- (Aún asqueado) -/- Te acompaño.

------------------------------------------_TERMINÓ!_-----------------------------------------------------------------

- Muy bien, ahora sí nos vamos.

- Ya te vas Syui-chan? –Takashi le pone ojos de perro mojado, Realmente lo estaban pasando bien, pero

era ya muy tarde- No, quédate un poco más.

- No n.n Si llego tarde es probable que me maten y…

- ¬¬ Anda, pero si hoy te vas a mi casa –le dice el pelirrojo, Eiji.

- Oh -/- Es cierto -se lleva una mano a la cabeza, en manera de vergüenza.

- nonUU Está bien… "Mejor los ayudo, me gustaría que Syui-chan estuviese de pareja con Eiji-chan O" Pero entonces, déjenme dejarlos a la puerta –les habla Kawamura.

- ò.ó ¡¡Aún no me quiero ir! –le dice Eiji.

- ¬¬ Eiji… –ese fue Syuichiroh.

- ÒÓ ¡¡Yo no quiero que se vayan! –grita Ritsuko.

- UU –éste es Takashi- Por favor Ritsu-chan, no compliques más las cosas –le intenta explicar a su hermana que estaba hecha una furia, hasta que siente una mano tocándole el hombro, era Syusuke, el que le pasaba una raqueta de tenis…

DARK TAKASHI: **¡¡¡RITSUKO, CÁLLATE Y VETE A ACOSTAR AHORA!** –le grita con esa cara de "Éste sí que es un demonio"

- ToT Hai… -y la niña sale corriendo.

DARK TAKASHI: **¡¡¡Y USTEDES DOS SE VAN AHORA, SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS CONVIERTA EN SUSHI! **(los aludidos huyen de la casa) **¡¡¡MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –**risa entre "malvada" y media tonta.

- Kawamura, ya puedes soltar la raqueta.

A éste se le cae de las manos, y vuelve a ser el mismo chico de CASI siempre.

- O ¿Y tú te quedarás Syu-chan?

- Sí, pero… -serio- es que quiero hablar de algo contigo.

- ¿Ah?

-Ò.Ó ESE KAWAMURA ES UN MANIÁTICO! –se quejaba el gato pelirrojo, mientras el Oishi, que es más alto, solo se lamentaba en secreto del porqué se había enamorado de alguien tan egocéntrico como el chico que tenía al lado suyo- LO DEBERÍAN DE ENCERRAR CON UNA CAMISA DE FUERZA Ò.Ó Y MANDARLO AL MA… Oye, Syui-chan…

-(sobresaltado) ¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo Eiji-chan? nonUUU

- ¬¬ Has estado raro conmigo todos estos días…

- ¿¿Yo, raro contigo? (sudando frío)

- ¬¬? ¿Acaso te gusto o algo parecido?

- Yo (lo piensa)… No (suda frío), nada que ver nonUUU.

- ¬¬X Eso espero.

-"ToT"

Y así siguen su camino en silencio, hasta que se ve interrumpido…

- O Mira, ya llegamos.

Y entran a la casita del pelirrojo.

En la habitación de Takashi Kawamura era algo bastante sencillo, con algunos adornos estilo dibujos (hechos por él mismo cuando estaba muy aburrido), y uno que otro póster del cantante japonés Miyavi (ó.ò? Así se escribe?). En ésta, el dueño de le pieza conversaba sobre cierto tema con su amigo y compañero de dobles Fuji.

- Acaso quieres que…

- Sí, quiero que me ayudes a que Tezuka se quede con Ryoma -bastante directo.

-… Y ¿Por qué yo?

- Porque tu… eres bueno persuadiendo a la gente.

- No creo eso –habla resignado -, no tengo el poder para convencer a nadie, y ni siquiera se como conquistar chicas (confiesa, todo rojo).

- No creas "no sabes a cuántas (y a cuántos) tienes tras de ti".

- ¿Seguro?

- Mucho.

- … Está bien, pero… no podré ir a la escuela hasta pasado mañana.

- Oh… bueno, quizá mañana venga y te cuento lo que he pensado ¿De acuerdo?

- ó.ò? ¿Por qué no ahora?

- :P Por que no. ¿Vale?

- … o Hecho.

Eheheheheheheheheheh… aclarando dudas… Bueno, Mi-chan 1º vez ke PUBLIKA (ha escrito varios) un fic y ToT todavía no sabe si ta wenu o no (aunke tres personas le han dicho ke ta wenu chi)…

Esta cosa nació de un viernes de nada, y si está feo quéjense no más. O Me gustaría que me avisaran de sus dudas ¿Sí? A mi mail… cierto, los hermanos de Taka-chan los inventé io solita, es que me servirán proximamente n.n

N/A: NUNCA (bueno, casi), tomen en cuenta los paréntesis cuadrados.

(N/A)2: Por alguna triste razón, justo en una parte, aparece una línea corta-capítulos. Es ke la de compu ke tengo hizo aparecer a unas tres de esas, y una no se quiso eliminar ò.ó No la tomen en cuenta.

N/A²: ¿¿¿Xq' la gente solo quiere acción de la mala?

N/A³: Si encuentran una MANZANA, o si conocen al dueño de ésta (Rêve), PRESÉNTENMELO OwO.

Reviews O

MichiruMANZANA


	2. Chapter 2

1**Nombre: It's Just a Simple Plan**

**Autor: Mi-chan Kanaizumi**

**Summary:** **Luego de un año, surgen...algunos problemas de todo tipo. Algunos tienden a mejorar pero otros... **

_ ok. se que ha pasado muuucho tiempo desde el cap uno. De hecho, ni yo me acordaba de lo que pasaba en este cap pero bueh. Todas las bombas van para la idiota que escribe este fic, recuerden que yo solo publico u.u muchas veces la obligue a que escribiera, pero nada podia hacer con la transcripcion hacia el compu asi que es plena responsabilidad suya. Esop. Cuidense y dejen review!!! _

_No daré excusas._

_Las excusas… no sirven para el tiempo que hice esperar a este fic _TT_. Si me quieren matar, aquí estoy. Pero tengan entendido que si me asesinan, no podré seguir escribiendo xD. Y tengo muxo que publicar y que escribir… _

_Muy bien, mejor empiezo antes que nada (no quiero que me manden ántrax, tampoco)_

_Nota: Si cambié la manera de escribir, es que no me acuerdo como había escrito en los demás._

_Recuerden: _Letra normal _hablar y narraciones. Cursiva Pensamientos. _

_ ya que a esta idiota se le olvido lo pongo yo: todos los personajes son propiedad de "nomeacuerdoquienhizoestaserie". Solo son empleados con el fin de traumarlos y yaoizarlos(existe esa plabra??) _

0

_Capítulo 2_

0

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad. El sol alumbraba con todo su ser, mandando sus rayos a todas partes. Y la cara de este daba directamente en la cara de Kikumaru Eiji, que se cubría del sol con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha le rayaba la cara con plumón a su amigo Oishi.

- 5w5 Jejejejeje… (Eiji se reía para callado mientras Oishi aún se encontraba en su mundo de sueños)

0

Mientras, en la casa de Kawamura…

O HERMANO DESPIERTAAAAAAAA!!! – la chica estaba a punto de derribar la puerta gritando.

Cállate Ritsu-chan 55, que el señor Syuusuke de quedó a dormir anoche.

En serio Tetsu-chan? (el chico de pelo liso)

Si.

¿Y Taka-chan le dejó? – Mientras hablaba se aparecía el gemelo de la cola, Kisa, junto.

Sipi, ya sabes como es de amable n.n – y allí, aparece también desde las sombras, el tercer gemelo.

Al ser parejas de tenis doble, se enteró de lo que sucedía en su casa Rit-chan nOn.

55 ¿Acaso los estuvieron espiando? – Rit-chan tenía la ligera sospecha de que sus hermanos habían visto muchas películas de acción.

Así es!!!!!!!! –se ponen en pose "Power Rangers" – Somos el trío de la acción!

5-5 Son un trío de ridículos.

0

(NOTA: EL DÍA ES SÁBADO)

Por alguna "extraña" razón, Kaoru no se había levantado de su cama. Y su madre ya se estaba preocupando. Ella ya sabía que su hijo había regresado muy tarde la noche anterior, quién sabía de donde. Además, él acostumbraba levantarse a trotar… a la misma hora que había llegado aquella noche o.o. Acaso… ¿Le habría sucedido algo?

0

Ya a esas horas de la mañana, el pequeño Echizen salía de su casa para entrenar en el colegio. Hubiese querido no salir de su casa pero su querido padre no hacía otra cosa que mostrarle fotos de montones de mujeres que había conocido en la calle para ver si quería acompañarlo a una cita doble. 55 Aunque él ya sabía que eso no le interesaba.

A la mitad del camino, se encuentra con esa chica… cuál era su nombre? ¿Sakuma? ¿Sakuno acaso? (no tenía memoria para tanto –o-).

Oh… hola Ryoma – la pequeña de trenzas hizo lo posible para que el otro la pescara.

Hola – y sigue caminando, hasta que la chica "disimuladamente" le corta el paso.

E… espera Ryoma… acompáñame a entrenar – dice la chica, roja hasta los pies por haberle hablado así al "príncipe".

_No me haría mal un poco de compañía, además, ella ya lleva puesta su ropa de práctica._ Hn… (lo piensa y medita) Está bien.

O.O Gracias nOn _Por fin!! Dos puntos para Sakuno, cero para Tomoka!! Quién RLZ ahora? _Vamos Ryoma – y sale corriendo hacia las canchas.

0

Tomota se revolvía asustada en sueños. Ella pudo sentir que alguien se estaba apropiando de SU Ryoma sin su permiso. Pero no tenía poderes como para adivinar quién era!!!

0

…

Sigue igual no? – le habla al ochibí un aparecido.

55 Otto-san? (espero que así se escriba u.u)

¡Sí! –era él, Nanjiroh Echizen con unos lentes de sol y unos bigotes falsos a lo Dalí. – Eh o.o… quiero decir NO! Yo soy solo un ninja – dice algo apenado pues toda la gente de la calle lo estaba mirando y nadie le creía. – Y ya debo irme! (Desaparece con un POOF).

-.- Mejor me voy a practicar.

Y así Ryoma se fue a un viejo lugar en donde practicaba junto a su padre hasta hacía un tiempo, olvidándose x completo que iba a junto a Sakuno.

Ese lugar casi siempre estaba vacío, tan solo tenía la compañía de unas pancartas que decían "VOTA X-1, VOTA LOBITO. Y Estafa… ehem, te ayudará a ti". Pero, al llegar, se sorprendió al ver que tenía compañía…

0

Oye, Syuichiroh, despierta 5w5 - le susurra Eiji con su voz cantarina.

ZzZzZzzzz…

Despierta preciosura –le empieza a hacer cosquillas en la cara con la punta de sus dedos.

Zzz… . Eiji…?

BUENOS DÍAS!!! – el pelirrojo se le lanza encima al semi-dormido, ahogándolo. – Tenemos que entrenar y yo ya estoy listo n.n, te toca bañarte.

¿Qué hora es? – Oishi no quería despertar.

Las 9:00, así que apúrate .

Ok .0… -intenta hablar Syuichiroh medio somnoliento, mientras intentando no tropezarse se dirige al baño.

En ese intervalo de tiempo, Eiji toma sus cosas y se marcha de la casa, apurado. Y, cuando ya estaba afuera del lugar, se escucha un grito atronador proveniente del baño.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Eiji, al escucharlo desde tan lejos, no pudo hacer + que reírse.

0

Después de terminar de soñar y por fin lograr abrir los ojos, Syuusuke pensó: _"Mmm… mi casa no es así…"_ y luego recordó que se había quedado en la casa de su amigo y compañero de dobles, Kawamura Takashi.

Eh, ya despertaste Syu-chan? – Aparece Kawamura del baño, ya vestido pero para salir. (ése sábado no podía ir a entrenar pues le tocaba chequeo con el doctor) y peinándose.

Muy buenos días Taka-san.

(Sonrojo)… Ehhh… no me digas así, no me gusta.

Claro , como gustes Taka-san. ¿Tienes hora que me des?

Um…, las 9:00. Mejor levántate Syu-chan, o sino llegarás tarde.

Está bien – Takashi se hace a un lado para que Fuji entrase. Total, el ya conocía su casa, y sabía donde había de todo.

Ya desvestido y listo, el tan aclamado genio gira la perilla de la ducha. Y, unos minutos después, escucha desde fuera del baño la voz de su amigo.

Syuusuke-chan… ¿Acaso te es muy divertido hacer de cupido?

No es eso.

Y, ¿Entonces?

Solo le estoy haciendo un favor que le debía a Kunimitsu.

Y sobre lo de…

Syuichiroh? Es que era algo demasiado notorio, y… me tomé la libertad de que algo pasara allí .

Um… entiendo.

Claro, y como te pedí ayuda, te voy a recompensar. Si necesitas ayuda, solo avísame.

No… no creo que…

En serio??

…

0

Hola entrenador (eso sería el buchou?).

… hola Ryoma – habla Tezuka en voz baja y sin desconcentrarse de sus tiros contra una pared cercana. - ¿Quieres practicar?

_Por fin una oportunidad (Ryoma se sentía autosuficiente). _¿Contra ti? – y ya comenzaba a prepararse

Comencemos.

Entonces comenzó la práctica. Ryoma v/s Tezuka, el partido no visto. El entrenador no usaba todo su poder, pero hacía lo suficiente para que el ochibí corriera de un lado a otro de la cancha.

Tezuka-buchou… -Echizen hace un tiro.

Mh? – lo devuelve fácilmente.

Por qué faltaste – otro lanzamiento- toda la semana? – otro lanzamiento, un poco + difícil.

Em… - un tiro con efectos especiales, Ryoma apenas y lo pudo devolver- tuve que ir al matrimo… – lanzamiento – …nio de mi prima –este tiro no pudo ser devuelto.

… Hiciste de dama de honor acaso? (cara maliciosa x parte del menor)

…

Entonces comenzó un nuevo juego, sin interrupciones. Era notorio que Tezuka no quería que se divulgase el porqué de su viaje. No quería que NADIE lo supiera. Ni siquiera Ryoma. Así que, para cambiar de tema, decidió hacerle una proposición.

Yo… dentro de poco viajaré nuevamente.

Y esta vez… - el menor comienza su set con su saque twist - … ¿A dónde sería?

Ni la menor idea (sus padres lo sacarán). Pero, será en unos seis meses – tiro fulminante. El Echizen (de hechizos xD) no lo alcanza a atajar.

_Demonios._

Y yo… te propongo darte un entrenamiento especial durante el tiempo que me queda.

¿?

_Sorprendido Ryoma?_

0

Terminaron de jugar rápidamente, pues si no llegaban a tiempo la vieja Sumire los iba a lanzar desde un acantilado. Como siempre, el ganador había sido Kunimitsu, por una gran mayoría.

Por eso… el Echizen no sabía si aceptar o no la propuesta.

Al llegar a la escuela, solo se encontraban hasta el momento Sadaharu, Syuichiroh (quién tenía una bolsa de papel en la cabeza. Tezuka lo miró extrañado), Momoshiro (que mientras esperaba a Ryoma, estaba almorzándose un gran Sándwich de jamón, queso, tomate, salsa picante, lechuga, berro y unas cosas raras y de colores que solo él sabía que demonios eran), y… Eiji, que parecía medio ahogado…

HOOOOOOOOLA RYOMA!!!

Momo 55, al parecer estás lleno de energía.

Sipi, ayer dormí muy bien y hoy día mi hermana me prepara mi sándwich preferido para aumentar la potencia n.n. Quieres probarlo?

Yo pensaba que ibas a ir al dentista Momo 55.

Si, pero yo voy cuando quiero.

Momoshiro – la bolsa de papel andante se acerca al joven para regañarlo – ¿No te hace mal comer tanto en la mañana? Ya te has comido tres de esos, tamaño supergrande.

Oh vamos Syuichiroh-sempai 5Ë5, _que sus sermones me arruinan el desayuno _no sea aguafiestas. Por cierto… 5w5, Eiji aún no cuenta por qué anda tan risueño… y usted sempai (se refiere a Oishi), ¿Qué le pasó en su cara?

Wajajajajajajajajajajaja o(  )o… – de solo recordarlo, el pelirrojo sacó + aire desde quién sabe donde y se rió con todas sus fuerzas, sin parar…

Por favor ù.ú! Alguien que le rompa la lengua… -Oishi se lamentaba. No se había podido sacar el plumón negro permanente de su cara, que tenía escrita un montón de estupideces.

En ese instante llega Syuusuke. Muy sonriente.

Hola muchachos! … -se fija en el sub-capitán, MUY fijamente - ¿Syui-chan? Tienes algo nuevo en la cara.

55Xx –Y sin decir nada más, la bolsa de papel andante se va a los camarines, caminando como gorila (muy furioso).

Cuando llegó la hora de entrenar, todos comenzaron a avanzar a las canchas… menos Fuji y Sadaharu. El genio tenía curiosidad sobre saber qué había sucedido finalmente, así que se acerca al maléfico hombre de los lentes, pensamiento de Syuusuke sobre Inui, pues éste esbozaba una sonrisa que te dejaba helado al mirarla mucho rato…

Y, funcionó Inui? – pregunta en voz baja.

G-GË, Créeme que si, funcionó a la perfección.

Te dije que saldría bien .

Ahora la pregunta es que sucederá ahora G-GË.

Fue en el camarín?

Mhm…

Y supongo que luego lo limpiaron…

Si… si lo limpiamos _eso creo._

Y si, el camarín estaba limpio. Syuichiroh, cuando entró, lo encontró todo normal. Con excepción de una mínima cosa.

¿Syui-chan? Tienes cara de susto –ese es su "amigo" Eiji…

Bueno es que…

Por qué saliste así de rápido del camarín?

(El sub-capitán se le acerca y le dice al oído) Es que estaba pasado a sexo.

Ô.Ô (el neko se pone rojo) _Espero que Syui-chan haya abierto las ventanas…_

0

Y ahora, en vez de hablar de nuestros queridos amigos de la Seigaku, narraré la historia de un personaje bastante problemático. Akutsu Jin.

Este chico, x más tiempo que hubiese pasado, aún no podía soportar la idea de haber sido derrotado x… un enano poco importante. Pensaba ya en que debería dejar de sentirse así, mientras caminada distraído del resto del mundo. Tan así estaba, que chocó contra un "alguien". Jin solo se sintió pasado a llevar, mientras el otro hombre casi se rompía la cara contra el piso.

TEN MÁS CUIDADO BASTARDO HIJO DE P'TA!!!!!!!!...

… - Jin toma de la polera al otro espécimen y lo manda a volar de un solo combo (golpe en la cara) – TU NO ME DAS ÓRDENES!

ËOË AL INFINITO Y MÁS ALLÁ!!!! – y se convierte en una estrella del firmamento.

Mientras, la ente que en esos instantes transitaba por la misma calle miraba fijamente al muchacho. Desconcertados. ¿Cómo un chico que aparentaba ir en secundaria (o por lo menos eso decía su uniforme…) podía sacar volando de tal forma a un adulto, el cual no tenía pinta de ser un debilucho?

Hubo un silencio general, cosa que molestó al peliblanco (XD).

Y ustedes qué miran?

… - la gente de la calle le hace un camino, para que transitara SOLO.

Ya desde hace un tiempo que Akutsu sentía esta frustración, pues antes estaba seguro que aquella se le había metido en el cuerpo gracias a que un enano mequetrefe le había ganado un partido. Pero no, no era SOLO eso. Había un "algo" que se le había alojado en su mente, y su corazón. ¿Qué demonios era? Otra pregunta sin respuestas…

Pero Jin la iba a encontrar, sin importar a cuánta gente tuviese que apalear en las calles. Si importar a cuánta gente tuviese que hacer volar. Ya que, esa era su manera de hacer las cosas.

0

Como a las una de la tarde…

Hijos míos no se preocupen… COF COF!!! el padre de Takashi y compañía estaba tosiendo, con una cara de pulmonía terrible). Yo… yo puedo trabajaa…aar!!

.U No papá, aún no puedes… -el "trío de la acción hablaba en conjunto- RITSU-CHAN, AYÚDANOS A LLEVARLO A SU PIEZAAAA!!!

NOOOOOOO A MI PIEZA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Vamos papá –o- -esta es Ritsuka – tienes que descansar, haz lo que te dice el médico.

Como cualquier día sábado, ellos tenían que abrir a las dos. Pero, el padre, en una consciencia febril, ya deseaba abrir el restaurante y trabajar todo el día.

De una u otra manera, necesitaban que Takashi llegara pronto.

Ritsu-chan!!

¿Que pasa Tetsu?

Voy a salir a jugar  con mi amigo Hyde _55 esta me la debes Yukari XD, y si no entienden no importa, no es de mayor trascendencia 5w5)_

Bueno, ve no más, pero… regresas pronto eh?

HAI!! – y se va corriendo.

¿Y nosotros dos ó.ò?

Bueno, vayan también.

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! – y salen tras su hermano.

Entonces llega Kawamura de su cita con el doc, casi chocando con sus hermanos que ya salían por la puerta, riendo como locos.

Tadaima .

Hoola nii-chan. Tantas lunas. ¿Qué te dijo el doc?

Estoy bien… dijo que tan solo debería de ir a un psiquiatra por esta cosa de la doble personalidad.

55 ¿Y eso es bueno?

No lo se. Pero de salud física por lo menos estoy bien n.n.

Hay hermano… espero que ese gen no lo tenga yo – Ritsu-chan pedía a Dios que no tuviera problemas doble personalidad tal como la tenía Kisa y Takashi, como así también su difunta madre y su difuntos abuelos maternos.

Eso no depende de uno hermana.

0

La madre de Kaoru entra a la habitación de su hijo. Con la sorpresa de que ahí ya no había nadie, y que todo estaba ya ordenado y limpio (cosa rara, pues Kaorito siempre acostumbraba a ordenar después, siempre y cuando su madre no hiciera el aseo x su habitación). Quizá… su hijo ya se había recuperado…

0

Ahora, haré un resumen de las horas de entrenamiento en un punteo creado por Tomoka.

Comenzaron a las 9:45 de la mañana (ligeros inconvenientes…), y terminaron a las 14:00 horas.

Tuvieron que hacer carreras para calentamiento. Como siempre, los siete últimos se tomaban un rico jugo de Sadaharu, con el riesgo de devolver sus desayunos.

Llegada la hora de hacer mini torneos. A Ryoma le tocó jugar contra Syuichiroh. Éste último tuvo que sacarse su bolsa de papel (he ahí los ligeros inconvenientes, pues todos los presentes se rieron 15 minutos seguidos. Y pensar que hasta Tezuka-buchou no pudo controlar sus ganas de reírse…)

A Momoshiro se lo llevó su madre, pues nuevamente se había escapado del dentista. XD ese Momo me da risa…

El entrenador se dedicó a ordenar con Inui los nuevos calendarios de torneos que venían.

Syuusuke jugó contra su amigo Eiji. El partido no duró mucho tiempo, pero Inui anotó que Eiji había tenido una leve mejoría en sus tiros.

Horio tuvo que tomar rico jugo de Sadaharu y luego limpiar el patio. Junto con sus dos amigos y otros cuatro más.

El club de fans del "Príncipe" (je, ahí yo llevaba el bombo XD _(Tomoka)_) se dedicó a apoyar a su ídolo.

También estuvo el club de fans de Tezuka, chicas de universidades distintas las cuales le gritaban cada sarta de idioteces 55 _(Tomoka nunca se ha escuchado)._

Y ahora si, cuando terminaron…

Ahora si, se pueden ir todos. Supongo que ya quieren almorzar . –habla la direc.

Hn – El Echizen simplemente asiente y se va al camarín.

_Ese chico, siempre tan llevado a su idea._

Para entonces Syuusuke ya estaba charlando con el sub-entrenador Oishi.

Syui-chan ¿Cómo la pasaste en la casa de Eiji anoche ?

55

No pasó nada entonces…

Y tu qué crees… - se sonrojó un poco por encontrarle el mal sentido a las palabras de su amigo.

Y… cuándo le piensas decir?

… Cuándo se de el tiempo… pero conociendo a Eiji, dudo que me acepte… - lo último, lo dice en voz baja.

¿?

Por… algo que dijo ayer, cuándo nos íbamos a su casa…

Mientras estos dos hablaban, el pelirrojo intentaba quitarle el cuadernillo a Sadaharu.

NYA! ÒÓ QUIERO VER!

No.

Déjame T-T –cara de "adóptame".

No – y se va al camarín.

55 Me caes mal Sadaharu ò.ó

0

Cuando Ryoma caminaba en dirección a su casa, se vio a él mismo reflejado en las nubes, de lo volado que estaba _(en que andabas criajo?)_. Decidió pensar en algo productivo… como… la proposición que le había hecho el buchou.

Aún podía escuchar su suave voz atravesar sus oidos…

Ahora la duda era: ¿Aceptar, o no? Si fuera x él mismo captaría al instante, entrenar con Tezuka no era nada de mala idea _(Entrenar? Yo no entrenaría solo con el __5w5. Yo me le tiraría encima y (CENSURADO))_.

Pero, mejor le consultaba a su madre, quizá ella sabría que hacer.

0

¡Eiji!

(el aludido se da la vuelta) ¿Mm? ¿Oishi-chan?

Syuichiroh lo había estado siguiendo durante todo el tiempo en que pudo seguirlo. Por qué preguntarán. Es que… Oishi tenía algo muy importante que decirle a su amigo el neko.

Jadeando de cansancio, Syuichiroh se aferra con una mano al hombro de su "amigo", haciéndolo pasar por poste.

Espera un poco… (jadeos)

¿Qué pasa Oishi-chan? – el neko lo mira con cara rara… aunque sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño… parecido al de la tristeza - ¿Se te ha olvidado algo en mi casa? _O quizá tengas algo que decirme…_

No… no es eso. Verás… es que…

Mira, ya se lo que me vas a decir. Yo ya se que –baja la voz a tal modo para que fuese audible para ellos dos- yo te gusto.

OO Pe… pe…

55 No soy tan ciego, tontito XD.

(Si había una palabra correcta para describir el estado del sub-capitán en esos instantes era: ASUSTADO. La poca gente de la calle que caminaba por allí a esas horas miraba a Oishi y se asombraban de su gran parecido con un papel blanco)

Bueno Syuichiroh… -se pone serio _(o algo parecido con mucho esfuerzo)- _No lo puedes entender aún… Tu no me gustas.

… Siempre… siempre lo supe… -dice Oishi, mirando al suelo.

Mira Syui-chan… yo lo menos que quiero es hacerte sufrir… -sus ojos denotaban de lo que decía era cierto… pero igual no dejaban de dar esa triste sensación- pero, a mi me gusta… una chica de mi salón.

…

Y con esas palabras, Syuichiroh se sintió morir. De una manera lenta, pero horriblemente dolorosa. Su vida prácticamente desaparecía de su ser, poco a poco.

Su todo se revolcaba en agonía… pues no pudo haberle sucedido algo peor. ¿Por qué no se había hecho caso?

Simplemente… no pudo haber sido más estúpido.

Si, eso es lo que era.

Un tarado.

Un imbécil.

_(Probablemente ahora me querrán matar…)_

0

_Ahora YO soy el completo imbécil._

_Oh si._

_No me entiendo realmente… Se que no debí de haberle dicho eso al pobre de Syui-chan… estoy seguro que mi rechazo le dolió más a él que a mi… aunque pudo haber sido al contrario… pues… mi corazón no ha dejado de doler._

_Realmente… el me gusta mucho. Estoy profundamente… atraído hacia el, nya. _

_¿¿¿¿¿Por qué le mentí entonces de esa manera T-T?????_

_Porque… yo se que acciones tomaría mi familia, si llegara a enterarse, claro._

_Mis padres…_

_Créeme, mi Syuichiroh…_

- Es mejor así.

0

Y bueno, fin del chap XD

Te lo dedico a ti Violeta, pke ahora que me acuerdo, ud me quería matar después de lo que le hice al pobre sub-capitán XDD. Sii, recuerdo que hasta la luna me lanzó encima.

Si ustedes quieren hacerme lo mismo, qui estaré (se esconde detrás de un muro).

En el próx chap (que es la segunda parte del segundo chap… pues la tengo que mejorar), tanto Sadaharu como Kaoru tendrán más protagonismo. XD eso es todo.

X

X

X

X



Deje un review en el botoncito que lo dice XD. Aunk igual no tengo el derecho…

Y bueno, yo acepto de todo, hasta malos comentarios por TODO el tiempo que me demoré en escribir (y peor, ya lo tenía escrito )

Se despide, Michiru Kanaizumi XD.


End file.
